Our Story — FangBoy
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: Hanya kumpulan fanfic one-shoot Fang x Boboiboy yang mengisahkan keserasian keduanya dalam menjalani hubungan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

 **Casstella Millatea proudly present..**

 _ **The Boy and The Magical Wolf**_

 **紫とオレンジ**

Dilihatnya seekor serigala di depannya. Ada tiga luka bakar di bagian kepalanya, delapan anak panah tertancap di dada serigala itu dan kakinya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Tuan Serigala, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Memang. Dia sudah tahu kalau makhluk di depannya ini tidak baik-baik saja dan lagi makhluk di depannya itu tidak manugkin bisa menjawabnya. Tapi dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan serigala bermata ungu di depannya.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi dia pergi meninggalkan serigala itu lalu kembali lagi membawa obat-obatan dan perban.

Diamatinya delapan anak panah di badan serigala malang itu."Bersabarlah, ini pasti akan sakit. Tahan ya."

Setelah hampir setengah jam suara lolongan kesakitan menggelegar, akhirnya tubuh serigala malang bermata ungu itu sudah diperban dengan rapi. "Hmmm... Tunggu. Sepertinya aku masih punya perban lebih di rumah. Tunggu sebentar ya. Jangan kemana mana." Dengan cepat dia berlari ke rumahnya untuk mengambil perban.

—Lalu kembali dan sudah tidak menemukan serigala bermata ungu itu lagi.

 **紫とオレンジ**

Satu tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu..

Pemuda pecinta warna oranye itu masih sama. Hanya saja, sekarang dia sudah duduk di bangku SMA. Boboiboy namanya.

Dia berjalan dengan gontai melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke dalam hutan yang terletak jauh dari kota. Hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut sebuah T-shirt oranye dan celana berwarna coklat selutut. Dia kedinginan.

Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tempat tinggalnya. Sebelum tempat itu dilahap habis oleh sang Emperor bermahkota merah yang sangat panas dan ganas.

Kakinya lemas, kepalanya pusing, badannya dingin, wajahnya pucat dan lagi, dia lapar. Dia terduduk lemas sambil bersandar pada salah satu pohon di hutan itu.

Hari semakin larut, bulan sudah menggantikan posisi matahari di singgasana-nya di langit. Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Membuatnya harus memeluk lututnya. Sekujur tubuhnya semakin pucat. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Namun sebelum sepenuhnya masuk ke alam mimpi, dia melihat pemandangan sesosok makhluk yang sangat dia ingat. Seekor serigala bermata ungu dengan tatapan tajam.

Serigala itu mendekatinya, berjalan berputar-putar mengelilinginya. Entah mengapa, dia tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Secara misterius, angin berhembus makin kencang, daun-daun berterbangan disekitar serigala itu.

"Tuan Serigala?"

Serigala itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya, iris ungunya masih setia mengamatinya. "Apa kita pernah sebelumnya?" Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah serigala di hadapannya berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **紫とオレンジ**

Dia terbangun karena cahaya terang yang menyapa matanya. "Engh.. Sudah pagi ya?" Boboiboy mengibaskan selimut yang dia pakai berjalan menuju jendela lalu membuka gorden berwarna merah yang menghalanginya untuk melihat dunia luar. Pohon-pohon hijau yang besar dan tinggi menyapa penglihatannya saat gorden sudah sepenuhnya tersibak.

— **Eh? Tunggu. Pohon?**

 **Tunggu. Ini dimana? Seingatnya dekorasi kamarnya tidak seperti ini.**

 **HEEEE?!**

"I-INI DIMANA?!" Tanpa sadar dia berteriak terlalu keras, secara refleks dia membekap mulutnya. _'Jangan-jangan aku disekap oleh om-om pedofil di tengah hutan?! Iya! Bisa jadi! Gi-gimana ini?!'_ Boboiboy berjalan mundur secara perlahan, tanpa sadar menjatuhkan vas bunga yang ada di sampingnya dan membuat suara yang cukup keras. _'Gawat!'_

Karena keributan yang dia perbuat, suara gemuruh langkah kaki tergesa-gesa yang berasal dari lantai dibawahnya terdengar. Semakin lama semakin jelas. _'Itu pasti om-om pedofil yang menyekapku disini! Aarrgh! Gawat! Nanti kalau aku digrepe-grepe gimana?! Eh? Kenapa aku malah berpikir begitu? Tau ah! Atau jangan-jangan aku bakalan di_ _—_ _'_

 **BRAK!**

Suara dobrakan pintu yang cukup keras itu menghentikan rentetan pikiran nista Boboiboy, dengan wajah horor dia menoleh kearah pintu malang tersebut, berpikir dia akan menemukan om-om berwajah mirip super hero botak dari fandom sebelah berbadan gendut dan juga tatapan mesum yang menjijikkan—

"Kenapa kau menatapku seakan aku ini om-om pedofil?"

—Tapi tidak, dia malah menemukan seorang pemuda berambut ungu berkacamata dengan iris senada.

 _'Ah... Warna irisnya indah...'_ Boboiboy terdiam, dia terkagum melihat paras pemuda di hadapannya.

"Oi, kau masih hidup?" Sampai sebuah pertanyaan kurang ajar dari pemuda di hadapannya menyadarkan lamunannya dan juga menghancurkan image dirinya sendiri di mata Boboiboy. _'Nggak. Aku sudah mati! Aku disini untuk menghantuimu!'_

"Kau sembelit? Wajahmu terlihat sangat mengerikan sekarang.."

 _'Kurang ajar... Sabar Boboiboy... Sabar... Jangan jepret bibirnya... Nanti disuruh ganti rugi kan nggak lucu...'_

"Si-siapa kau?" Dengan hati-hati Boboiboy menanyakannya. "Fang." Jawab pemuda itu singkat, padat dan nggak jelas.

"Ini dimana?" Meskipun di dalam hati Boboiboy sudah misuh-misuh nggak karuan, dia berusaha terlihat tenang. "Rumahku." Perempatan di dahi Boboiboy bertambah satu lagi.

"A-ah.. Begitukah? Perkenalkan namaku Boboiboy.." Dengan penuh perjuangan, Boboiboy mencoba tersenyum. "Hn."

 _'Hn? Cuma itu? Apa-apaan sih orang ini?!'_

"Mulutmu minta di robek ya?!"

"..."

 _'Mati. Kenapa bisa aku keceplosan?!'_

"Pfft..."

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?!" Seharusnya dia marah, tapi kenapa dia merasa malu sekarang? Apa karena melihat pemuda itu menahan tawa? "He-hei, Fang!"

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Fang berbalik badan dan berjalan keluar kamar yang dihuni Boboiboy. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sup miso untuk sarapan. Cepatlah ganti bajumu dan turun." Fang menoleh ke arah Boboiboy dan tersenyum tipis sebelum berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

 _ **'Setidaknya biarkan kali ini aku yang membantumu, Boboiboy. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku atas apa yang selama ini kau lakukan padaku..'**_ Sebuah senyum tulus mengembang di wajah tampannya.

 **紫とオレンジ**

 _'Di-dia tersenyum...'_ Boboiboy yakin kalau wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang ini.

Setelah Fang menghilang dari pandangannya, Boboiboy langsung jatuh terduduk. _**"Jadi namamu ternyata Fang ya, Tuan Serigala?"**_ Katanya entah pada siapa. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Sebelum akhirnya, dia beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil baju—yang pasti sudah disiapkan Fang—di dalam lemari kayu di ruangan itu. Mengganti pakaiannya, lalu keluar kamar mencari Fang yang ternyata sudah duduk manis di dapur.

 _ **'Setelah ini... Hidupku pasti akan lebih berwarna dengan adanya dia di sisiku...'**_

 **紫とオレンジ** _ **The Boy and The Magical Wolf End~**_

 **Yahooo! Saya balik lagii! Kali ini dengan Murasaki to Orenji Project! *tebar bunga***

 **Apa itu Murasaki to Orenji Project?**

 **Murasaki to Orenji Project adalah kumpulan fanfic one-shoot Fang x Boboiboy! Yeaay!**

 **Kalau ada ide untuk chapter selanjutnya bisa PM Author atau tulis idenya di kotak review~**

 **RnR please *puppy eyes #hoeek***

 **Satu review dari minna-san sangat berharga bagi author newbie yang lemah dan tak berdaya ini #halah**

 **Jyaa! See you next chapter!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up guys~~ Sorry it takes a loong time omaigat (?)**

 **I can't seem to open desktop version hueee /slap.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta not minee~~**

 **Enjooyy~~**

 **((Beware of Typos dan kawan-kawannya~))**

 _ **The Lost Alice**_

 **紫とオレンジ**

Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap kosong hamparan taman bunga yang luas. Dia tampak tak bernyawa-tidak seperti Mad Hatter yang dikenal oleh semua orang.

Sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak kejadian itu terjadi, tapi rasanya baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Ya. Kejadian itu. Saat sang Alice berhasil mengalahkan Jabberwocky-naga milik ratu merah.

Memang benar, semuanya adalah keputusan Alice sendiri. Dia bisa menetap. Dia juga bisa pulang ke rumahnya.

Alice pun memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya-dan meninggalkan dirinya disini.

"Hatter? Kau baik baik saja?" Tersadar dari lamunannya, Hatter menoleh kearah suara itu berasal dan melihat sang ratu kerajaan putih sedang tersenyum sedih kearahnya.

Hatter membungkuk menanggapi kehadiran sang ratu. "Merindukannya, Hatter?" Pertanyaan singkat dari sang ratu membuatnya tersentak kaget. "Benar ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, dirinya malah berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya. "Hatter, sepertinya aku bisa membantumu..." Tutur sang ratu yang dalam sekejap membuat Hatter memandang sang ratu dengan penuh harap. "Tapi ada satu syarat-"

Sang ratu mendekat lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, "Bagaimana?"

Meskipun sejujurnya ia sedikit tidak yakin. Namun keputusannya untuk menemui Alice di dunia sana sudah bulat. Dengan mantap ia mengangguk. "Aku siap.."

Setelahnya, sang ratu memberikan botol yang dipegangnya pada Hatter lalu kembali masuk ke dalam istana. Hatter langsung berlari menuju ke kamarnya yang sepi lalu menenggak cairan yang ada di dalam botol sampai habis sambil mengingat kembali kata-kata sang ratu.

Lalu semua menjadi gelap...

 **紫とオレンジ**

Saat ia terbangun, ia berada di tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada tembok putih. Di ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang berbau sangat aneh ditambah lagi selang selang yang ada di tangannya. Jika diperhatikan lagi, seluruh benda di sekelilingnya semuanya berwarna putih.

Saat ia menoleh ke kiri, ia menemukan sebuah cermin yang memantulkan sosoknya yang sekarang. Tidak ada lagi rambut oranye kebanggannya karena sekarang rambutnya berubah menjadi berwarna ungu gelap yang mencuat kesana kemari. Topi kesayangannya juga tidak ada di meja yang ada di sampingnya. Namun, ada sebuah kacamata dengan frame yang senada dengan warna rambutnya tergeletak di atas meja. Mungkin itu miliknya...

Saat masih asik memerhatikan sekelilingnya, tiba-tiba pintu di ujung ruangan terbuka dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam-yang ditutupi oleh sebuah topi yang emmm aneh?-masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. "Eh? Sudah sadar rupanya.. Apa kau ingat siapa namamu?"

'Ini aku, Alice. Mad Hatter. Apa kau lupa?'

"Namaku... Fang." Jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat tenang sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke pemuda bertopi nyentrik di depannya.

"Oh, Fang ya? Salam kenal! Namaku Boboiboy!" Pemuda bernama Boboiboy itu membalas menjabat tangannya dengan senyum lebar.

 **紫とオレンジ**

" _Aku akan membantumu jika kau mau menerima syaratnya, Hatter." Tutur sang ratu kepadanya._

" _Apakah syaratnya itu, yang mulia?"_

" _Aku akan dengan sangat terpaksa menghapus ingatannya tentangmu, Hatter. Dan ingat, namanya sekarang bukanlah Alice lagi." Jelas sang ratu sambil terus menatap Hatter._

 _Ada jeda beberapa menit yang diosi dengan keheningan mencekam di ruangan itu._

" _Saya mengerti, yang mulia. Saya terima syarat anda tersebut." Sang ratu terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban dari Hatter. Tapi kemudian ia memandangi Hatter dengan tatapan memaklumi._

" _Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, Hatter. Aku akan membantumu."_

" _Tapi ingat Hatter, namamu disana bukan lagi Mad Hatter tapi…"_

" _Fang."_

 **紫とオレンジ**

 _ **Aku tidak masalah meskipun dia sudah lupa tentang diriku. Asalkan bisa berada disampingnya dan bisa melindunginya, itu saja sudah cukup bagiku.**_

 **紫とオレンジ** **~ The Lost Alice End ~**

 **Yay! Finished!~**

 **Kalau misal readers-tachi punya ide, bisa PM atau comment di kolom review~**

 **Thank you for reading~~**

 **RnR!~**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Beware of typo(s), OOCness, Gaje and their gang!**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Casstella Millatea finally able to present...**

 **Our Story**

 **.**

 **Storyteller's Story**

 **.**

 _"Halaman pertama kisah mereka hanyalah putih tanpa hitam. Tak ada noda sedikitpun. Sama seperti sebelum mereka bertemu. Lembaran tersebut masih kosong. Tiada goresan yang tertoreh._

 _Halaman kedua sampai sepuluh dari kisah mereka malah kebalikannya. Seluruh lembar kertas di halaman kedua dipenuhi dengan warna hitam. Dan disanalah kisah mereka dimulai. Pertemuan yang penuh dengan kesalahpahaman yang konyol. Namun kesalahpahaman itulah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat._

 _Sebuah kisah memang akan selalu diawali dengan sebuah prolog. Tapi tidak bagi mereka. Kisah mereka hanya terdiri dari runtutan masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi._

 _Jika sebuah kisah selalu diakhiri dengan sebuah epilog—bahkan akan ada sekuel tambahan, tidak bagi mereka. Kisah mereka terkesan tanpa ujung. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Mereka yakin, kisah mereka akan berakhir indah, sama seperti kisah-kisah yang lain._

 _Tapi, semua kesuraman itu berakhir saat kisah mereka mencapai halaman yabg kesebelas. Seakan mencapai titik terang, halaman itu membuat pola. Pola yang indah. Mereka mulai menyadari apa yang hati mereka sembunyikan. Sebuah perasaan hangat yang akan selalu mereka rasakan jika mereka bersama._

 _Di halaman kedua belas sebuah benang merah terbentuk. Disanalah mereka akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing._

 _Setelah itu, halaman-halaman berikutnya dipenuhi dengan rangkaian kalimat dan ilustrasi yang indah tentang mereka berdua._

 _Tamat."_

Semua audience bertepuk tangan. Sang storyteller membungkuk sambil mengangkat topi tingginya. Tersenyum lembut ke arah audience. Wajah tampannya berseri saat ia melihat betapa antusiasnya penontonnya. Walaupun tudak banyak, yang penting ia bisa membuat mereka tersenyum. Satu persatu penontonnya pergi setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang ke dalam kantung yang sudah disediakan. Meninggalkannya sendirian lagi. Tapi ia sudah biasa—inilah takdirnya sebagai seorang storyteller.

Semua orang hanya mengenalnya dengan sebutan Shadow Hunter. Tak ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya. Ia tidak masalah. Ia akan menerbangkan semua itu bersama dengan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang sekarang.

Bicara tentang angin... Apa topinya ikut terbang dengan angin ya? Ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan topinya di atas kepalanya. Haahh... Sudahlah. Semoga saja cepat ketemu.

"Fang!"

Secara otomatis, ia menoleh. Mencari siapa yang memanggilnya dan menemukan seorang pemuda manis sedang melambai-lambaikan topinya. 'Dia lagi...'

"Topimu jatuh nih!" Seru pemuda itu saat sudah dekat dengannya.

"Boboiboy.." Gumam Fang—sang storyteller—setelah berhasil mengingat nama pemuda di depannya.

"Eh? Jangan bilang kau lupa namaku?! Kau bisa mengingat banyak nama dalam ceritamu tapi tidak bisa mengingat namaku?! Kau tega, Fang!" Pemuda manis bernama Boboiboy itu menggembungkan pipi tembemnya. Sedangkan Fang hanya menggaruk tengkuk seraya mengambil topi miliknya. "Maaf.."

Boboiboy sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Tapi setelahnya, sebuah cengiran mengembang di bibirnya.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku ingin kau menceritakan tentang kisah 'Ratu yang Kejam dan Kembarannya yang Baik Hati'!"

"Heee? Aku sudah menceritakannya kepadamu lebih dari sepuluh kali. Apa kau tidak bosan?" Sinar mata sang storyteller berpendar misterius. Senyuman tampan mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tentu tidak! Itu kisah yang indah! Apalagi kalau kau yang menceritakannya, Fang!"

"Hm.. Baiklah. Ayo kita ke bawah pohon itu. Aku akan menceritakan kisah itu lagi khusus untukmu." Senyum cerah terpancar di wajah manis Boboiboy. Dengan segera, digandengnya tangan sang storyteller dan bersama-sama mereka berjalan ke arah pohon yang tadi dikatakan.

 _Tidak masalah bagiku jika semua orang tak mengenalku. Asalkan kau ada, itu sudah cukup bagiku._

 **.**

 **Hhmmm... Akhirnya bisa buat fanfic baru yaayy!**

 **Well... Meskipun aneh sih... Maafkan saya T.T**

 **RnR please~**

 **See you next time!~**


	4. Chapter 4

Seorang pemuda yang berpakaian serba oranye terlihat sedang menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Boboiboy, nama si manis serba oranye ini. Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan siluet seorang pria dewasa dengan gaya rambut yang begitu nyentrik—sepertinya pria itulah yang sedari tadi dicari oleh Boboiboy. Terbukti saat Boboiboy berjalan mendekati pria itu dan menyapanya. "Selamat pagi, bang Kaizo."

"Oh? Pagi, Boboiboy! Hari ini pagi sekali?"

"Eh iya. Ehmm.. Ehehe... Aku terlalu bersemangat, bang."

"Mau menemui Fang lagi, huh? Ayo sini, ikut aku."

 **.**

 **~Our Story~**

 **The Unsaid Feelings**

 **A Fang x Boboiboy fanfiction by Casstella Millatea**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy is not mine!**

 **Pairing : Fang and Boboiboy**

 **Warnings : typo(s), OOC, randomly appeared-disappeared characters and many more...**

 **Genre : (kind of) Friendships and (tiny bitsy) Humor, Romance (if you want to squint hard enough)**

 **Read with your brain! Be smart! Don't like it? Go away!**

 **Like it? Then, please enjoy!**

.

 _Dua minggu yang lalu..._

Seorang pemuda baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah minimalis berbentuk antik. Pemuda itu tampak menghela nafas tanpa semangat. Setelah mengunci pintu rumah, pemuda itu berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Saking lambatnya, ia memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke sebuah kedai yang ada di seberang rumah.

"Pagi, Tok Aba..." Sapa pemuda tadi pada pemilik kedai yang ternyata adalah kakek pemuda itu sendiri.

"Oh, Boboiboy! Mari sini!" Kata Tok Aba—kakek pemuda bernama Boboiboy itu—memanggil Boboiboy. Boboiboy menurut tanpa banyak bertanya. Tok Aba menunjukkan selembar pamflet kepada Boboiboy.

Sebuah pamflet mengenai kebun binatang yang baru dibuka berpindah tangan. Pamflet tersebut menarik perhatiannya. Sehingga tanpa sadar ia berbinar memandanginya. Membuat kakeknya mendengus geli melihat tingkah lakunya. "Apa kau tertarik, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy menoleh. Seakan sudah di-setting untuk otomatis menoleh ke arah kakeknya, Boboiboy dengan cepat mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tentu!"

Sang Atok terkekeh, sebelum tiba-tiba menyerahkan selembar tiket yang sudah cukup lecek. "Ini. Atok rencananya mau mengajakmu ke kebun binatang bersama. Tapi atok tanpa sengaja membuang tiket atok saat di tempat laundry."

Melihat reaksi cucunya yang sepertinya berusaha mengelak, Tok Aba buru-buru melanjutkan. "Tidak apa. Toh, kalau mau beli sekarang, atok sudah kehabisan tiket. Dan lihat pengunjung kedai atok. Ramai. Mana mungkin kan atok tinggal?"

Boboiboy yang sudah merasa tidak bisa mengelak, hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk kakeknya yang pengertian itu. "Terima kasih tok..."

Tok Aba tersenyum puas. "Sama-sama, Boboiboy. Oh iya! Titip salam buat Kaizo ya.. Dia yang kasih tiket itu ke atok..."

Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh! Bang Kaizo yang dulu nge-kos di rumah atok kan? Siap tok!"

"Hati-hati ya, Boboiboy!"

.

Karena itulah, Boboiboy sekarang berada di antara kerumunan orang yang sudah tidak sabar untuk berkeliling kebun binatanh yang baru saja dibuka itu. Boboiboy merasa seperti anak yang tersesat. Ia hanya bisa menoleh ke kiri kanan. Mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari kerumunan ibu-ibu yang sedang sibuk ber-selfie ria sambil memberi makan bintarong. Atau mungkin mencari cara supaya tidak terlindas gerobak sampah yang tingginya melebihi mas-mas yang mendorongnya.

Dan tiba-tiba seorang anak berkuncir dua menarik lengan bajunya, membawanya entah kemana. Lalu tiba-tiba lari begitu saja dan menghilang. Boboiboy mulai berpikir kalau sebenarnya ia sedang berada di istana penyihir—bukan di kebun binatang.

Boboiboy melihat sekelilingnya. Lima menit kemudian barulah ia sadar...

"AKU DIMANA?!"

Buru-buru ia mengecek peta yang tadi diberikan oleh mbak-mbak di loket masuk. Tangannya menyusuri permukaan peta tersebut. Mencari-cari tempat yang mungkin ia ketahui ada di sekitar tempatnya sekarang. Jemari yang awalnya menyusuri permukaan peta itu berganti ke rambutnya. Mengacak surai kecoklatannya dengan frustasi sambil menjerit penuh keputusasaan.

Suara geraman rendah yang sangat mengerikan menghentikan teriakan frustasi Boboiboy. Dengan takut-takut, Boboiboy menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Boboiboy memberanikan diri melihat ke belakangnya. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Sampai ia merasa suara geraman itu semakin mendekat, Boboiboy mendongak. Matanya terbelalak ketika manik hazelnya bertubrukan dengan manik scarlet yang tajam milik seekor serigala besar yang sangat mengerikan.

Otak dan nalurinya menyuruhnya untuk lari. Tapi seluruh anggota badannya mengkhianatinya. Bukannya malah lari, Boboiboy malah berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya ke puncak kepala hewan berbulu hitam legam tersebut lalu tanpa sadar mulai mengelusnya perlahan.

 _'Cerdas sekali, Boboiboy. Sebentar lagi, dia akan memangsamu dan menjadikan tulang-tulangmu sebagai pajangan.'_ Batin Boboiboy.

Namun, bukannya malah berhenti mengelus kepala hewan buas itu, Boboiboy malah meletakkan tangannya yang satunya lagi ke leher serigala bengis itu dan kembali membelai lembut bulu hitam yang entah kenapa terasa begitu halus.

Geraman seram itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Dan serigala itu semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Boboiboy—seakan meminta Boboiboy untuk makin memanjakannya.

Tanpa ragu, Boboiboy mendekat dan tanpa sadar membawa serigala yang 'dijinakkannya' ke dalam pelukannya. Boboiboy tersenyum lebar saat merasakan hewan berbadan besar itu menggeram kesenangan.

"FANG!"

Boboiboy terperanjat, kaget saat serigala di pelukannya itu melompat menjauh sambil mengeluarkan suara seperti sedang ketakutan.

Boboiboy menoleh ke belakangnya, mendapati Kaizo yang sudah masuk mode beringas—karena mungkin ia kira sang serigala berusaha menyakiti Boboiboy.

Boboiboy gelagapan. "B-Bang Kaizo..! Di-dia nggak berencana untuk me-melukaiku kok..." suaranya terdengar begitu lemah. Bahkan untuknya sendiri.

Tatapan Kaizo melembut, senyum lega sedikit demi sedikit terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau disini, Boboiboy?" Tanya Kaizo.

Boboiboy menggaruk tengkuknya. Jujur saja... Ia sendiri tidak tahu...

"Entahlah, bang. Tadi ada anak perempuan berkuncir dua yang tiba-tiba menarikku kesini lalu meninggalkanku..."

Boboiboy melihat Kaizo menghela nafas lelah. "Itu Ying."

Boboiboy yang—maaf saja—daya tangkapnya kurang, tidak mengerti perkataan Kaizo. Apa? Ying? Maksudnya?

Dan, Kaizo sepertinya paham dengan kebingungan Boboiboy, hanya tersenyum. "Anak kecil yang tadi menyeretmu kesini namanya Ying."

Oh.

"Dia anak manager disini. Makanya dia tahu tempat ini—"

Eh? "Tahu tempat ini?"

Kaizo mengangguk singkat sambil menghela nafas. Lalu mulai menjelaskan alasan mengapa ayah Ying dan dirinya serta dua temannya yang lain membangun kebun binatang ini. Lalu ia menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa menemukan serigala langka macam Fang. Mulai dari ia, ayah Ying dan kedua temannya tersesat di hutan yang letakknya sangat jauh dari desa tempat mereka berempat praktek. Lalu mereka menemukan Fang dalam keadaan

"—sebenarnya kebun binatang ini hanyalah kedok agar kami bisa menyelamatkan Fang dari pemburu-pemburu ilegal di hutan dan merawat luka-lukanya."

 _'Holang kayah.'_ Boboiboy yang dari tadi mendengar penjelasan Kaizo hanya diam lalu mengamati serigala raksasa—namanya Fang—di sampingnya yang sedang duduk sambil sesekali menggaruk leher dengan tangan? kaki?

Setelah mengamati cukup lama barulah Boboiboy melihat bekas sobekan yang cukup panjang melintang dari belakang telinga Fang hingga melintasi perut. Boboiboy yang melihatnya saja meringis membayangkan betapa sakitnya luka itu, apalagi Fang yang mengalaminya. Seolah sadar diperhatikan, Fang mendongak dan menemukan pandangan Boboiboy ke arahnya. Boboiboy berani bersumpah ia bisa melihat kilat licik di iris serigala yang sekarang berpindah di hadapannya.

Tanpa sadar, Boboiboy mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke atas kepala Fang dan mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala sang serigala. Senyum prihatin juga terpatri di wajah Boboiboy. Sedangkan Fang mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah tangan Boboiboy dan menggeram kesenangan dengan cukup keras.

Kaizo yang memerhatikan pemandangan di hadapannya hanya melongo—dalam hati tentu saja—seakan sedang melihat pemandangan langka.

Mungkin iya. Karena selama bertahun-tahun merawat Fang, Kaizo mengambil suatu kesimpulan kalau Fang adalah seekor serigala ganas dengan mood roller coaster. Dari awal Kaizo menemukannya, ia sudah tahu kalau Fang sudah diciptakan untuk membunuh secara sadis. Bukan untuk bermanja-manja. Kaizo masih ingat betul kejadian yang merenggut tangan kanan ayah Ying yang dikarenakan oleh terkaman Fang—untung saja ayah Ying kidal.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini Boboiboy. Boboiboy memang terkenal dengan sikap lembutnya. Jadi tidak kaget Fang langsung luluh kepada Boboiboy. Menyeringai tipis, Kaizo menggeleng pelan. _'Bisa juga si Fang milihnya..'_

Mengambil langkah mundur beberapa langkah, Kaizo melambaikan tangan yang sebelumnya ia masukkan ke saku celananya. "Oke, kutinggal disini dulu ya. Boboiboy, kalau perlu apa-apa telpon saja."

"Oke, bang!"

Dengan itu, Kaizo pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy yang asik mengelus-elus kepala Fang dengan Fang yang terlalu senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan Boboiboy.

.

Semenjak hari itu, Boboiboy jadi semakin sering datang ke kebun binatang tersebut. Saking seringnya, Boboiboy sekarang tahu siapa nama mas-mas yang dulu sempat menabraknya dengan gerobak sampah. Sai. Mas-mas dengan topi petani kesayangannya yang sekarang sering dipakai sebagai freesbee oleh Boboiboy.

Oh, jangan bilang-bilang ya kalau Boboiboy sekarang selalu dapat diskon setengah harga kalau beli tiket disana.

Coba saja setahun yang lalu ada seseorang yang berkata pada Boboiboy kalau Boboiboy akan memiliki sebuah hubungan yang sangat erat dengan seekor serigala, Boboiboy pasti akan tertawa kebingungan mendengarnya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, tiap kali Boboiboy ke kebun binatang tersebut, Fang dan dirinya jadi sangat tidak terpisahkan. Kalau Boboiboy mengingat-ingat kembali, ia hanya bisa tertawa terhadap sikap polosnya karena mau-maunya memanjakan seekor serigala liar yang ganas.

 _'Mungkin bisa saja takdir bukanlah jahat, ia hanya suka bermain-main dengan anak caturnya yang disebut manusia.'_

.

Setelah Bang Kaizo pergi, Boboiboy berjalan ke suatu tempat yang sekarang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Perhatiannya tertuju ke arah ponselnya. Sesekali tertawa melihat Yaya dan Gopal—kedua temannya—sedang heboh berdebat membahas hal-hal bodoh. Seperti, "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau bertemu seekor serigala besar yang buas?"

Ironis memang. Humornya receh sekali.

Gopal menjawab kalau ia akan segera lari. Yaya menyangkal debgan alasan sekencang apapun mereka berlari, si serigala pasti lebih cepat. Jadi lebih baik sembunyi di suatu tempat dan menunggu sampai si serigala pergi. Mulai dari situlah perdebatan dimulai.

Boro-boro lari atau sembunyi, Boboiboy malah mengelus-elus dan memanjakan si serigala.

Perhatian Boboiboy dari ponselnya teralihkan saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbulu menubruk kakinya. Fang sedang mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke kaki Boboiboy, sesekali menggeram kesenangan.

Boboiboy otomatis tersenyum lalu berjongkok di hadapan Fang. Tanpa ragu memeluk serigala besar yang sedang menggeram kesenangan itu.

 _"Hey there, Fang."_

.

 _Memang tindakan yang kita lakukan biasanya adalah hal-hal bodoh. Tapi bisa jadi, dari hal-hal bodoh itulah kita bisa memperoleh suatu hal berharga yang harus kita jaga dengan amat dan membuat kita dapat tersenyum lebar dengan penuh kepercayaan._

 **.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FANG!~ My boy~**

 **NGGAK KERASA YAH—"**

 **AHAHAHA. hahahaha. ha. ha.**

 **Maaf kalau bukan romance, karena setiap hubungan yang terbentuk tidak bisa langsung tumbuh chemistry tanpa pengenalan terhadap satu dan lainnya.**

 **Sebagai author, saya sadar, saya makin lama makin malas.**

 **—sebentar, biarkan saya ngakak.**

 **Oke, makasih.**

 **Jujur saja, saya punya banyak sekali ide yang sudah dibuat dalam bentuk draft di google keep. Ada hampir seratus—" Tapi saya sudah kurang ada minat dan KEMAUAN untuk melanjutkannya.**

 **Apa mungkin buat satu story yang isi tiap chapter-nya hanya ide-ide saja?**

 **Nanti kalau ada yang tertarik untuk membuat fanfic-nya secara mendetail bisa tinggal dm nanti bakalan saya kasih detailnya? Trus nanti di fanfic-nya bisa taruh nama saya di credit?**

 **Saya cuma mau berpartisipasi dalam meramaikan fandom ini yang makin lama makin sepi. Kalau bisa kenapa tidak? Saya bersedia kok ngasih banyak ide buat teman-teman kembangkan. Beneran.**

 **Karena itu, saya butuh kritik saran teman-teman sekalian~**

 **Sekian dari saya~ adios~**

 **With Regards,**

 **Casstella Millatea.**


End file.
